


beauty and horror

by Reagen_S



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, tw:self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagen_S/pseuds/Reagen_S





	beauty and horror

there is nothing like it, nothing

what draws you in is that you know you can resist, put it away and move on

for it is nothing more than another object in your possession, meaningless and useless until you say otherwise

but the thought nestles in your brain, the siren call of control and transcending life around you

the moment you pick it up, it has you; inescapable, unquestioned dominion

it starts like an itch, a minor inconvenience

a furrow of brows, the neutral expression flees

you press and press on until the itch vanishes

the rest won't hit you till you finish

its control in your hands, power over life and death, with a dangerous simplicity

there is an absurd beauty to it, something deep within screams that it is inherently wrong

wrong

wrong

wrong 

it is a foolish whim, for nothing this beautiful could be wrong

nothing can hurt you in this moment; immortal, safe from everything

everything except for yourself

 

the moment it is set down, it hits you

a fierce sting and blotchy streaks of scarlet

a distant tick-tick-tick echoes your heart

it's just the blood dripping from the metal to the floor

it contrasts the pristine white tile, harshly beautiful

or maybe, you were right

maybe this isn't beauty but horror

not elegance but madness

 

but, what then, does that make you?


End file.
